1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the determination of application dependencies, and more particularly to systems and methods which determine dependent components and their relationships for a given application for migration of the application without application-specific knowledge.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many reasons to migrate an application from one platform to another. Especially with virtualization technologies, it is common to migrate applications running on a legacy platform to a virtualization environment for better manageability. One of the challenges is to understand and reproduce dependent applications and services of a target application.
Presently, application migration maybe employed with template-based configuration analysis, which typically uses manual operations. These conventional analyses discover application-to-application data dependencies, but the user needs to have application-domain knowledge, and much of the focus is on multi-tier application dependencies. Further, the templates or configuration analysis software may not be available on a particular platform. Similarly, network packets have been employed to infer application-to-application dependencies.
Current technologies rely on application specific knowledge by building an application specific configuration file repository. Configuration file content is needed to collect the dependency information. This is cumbersome and requires time and resources since the underlying applications and platforms must be well understood.